


【代博/巳博/陣博】子世代F4帶你誤解博人傳

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: 三位顏值擔當在線pk，誰能抱得博人歸？-各回合內容參考動畫劇情，從巳月入學前開始-惡搞向、吐槽向、沙雕向，盡全力曲解劇情-全部os都是我在背後幫他們配音的，不是他們本人講的！若有ooc皆出自於小的我，和角色無關！！（懇切的眼神）-真的非常神經病，雷者慎慎慎入>>
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Yamanaka Inojin





	【代博/巳博/陣博】子世代F4帶你誤解博人傳

以下為活動現場－

**第一回合**

鹿代：不管看了多少遍，還是覺得這張臉可愛得要命。不管他提甚麼要求，我都沒辦法拒絕。同樣的表情，換成其他人我都覺得煩，但是，唉…我該拿你怎麼辦呢博人？嘖，剛入學就逃課會很麻煩啊……不是我想跟著你是我的雙腿自動跟著你跑啊。

井陣：我跟我發小講話還用別人管？不好意思，我的竹馬只有我能懟，也只有我能救，那些自以為好同學卻在背後閒言閒語的人閃邊好嗎。等等，我該不會不小心把剛才的os講出來了吧？

巳月：我的人生就像一個未解的謎團，無數茫然與困惑在心底蔓延。這張照片上的人是誰？他會是我人生的解答嗎？他會成為我茫茫黑夜裡的太陽嗎？

~~痴漢~~ 深情程度：巳月>鹿代=井陣

**第二回合**

井陣：枉費我這幾天暫時遠離博人和鹿代，跑去搭訕班長。結果監視完班長，又來了個轉學生。對，就是你巳月，放學後在校門口等著。

鹿代：求救，發小被來路不明的轉學生盯上怎麼辦？今天志乃老師把我和博人叫去辦公室訓話。不對啊老師，我昨天一句也沒說，調侃你的是井陣和佐良娜，你把我抓來幹嘛？而且竟然連巳月也來了，該怎麼把他甩開呢？真麻煩啊。

巳月：那個叫老師的人突然發威。長得像鳳梨的孩子似乎很提防我，滿滿的懷疑完全絲毫不掩飾。鳳梨是想藉老師之手除掉我嗎？來吧博人，讓我看看你會怎麼做。啊，竟然主動想要代替我去當誘餌，不愧是我的太陽……沒關係，不管發生甚麼事我都會保護你。

佔有欲：鹿代>井陣>巳月

**第三回合**

鹿代：五影會談就像我舅舅和博人爸爸的茶話會。聽說上次的會議內容關乎忍界未來，莫非就是我和某人括號博人的終身大事？

巳月：我的父母是曾經的木葉三忍，博人的爸爸是現在的木葉三忍，我們兩個是未來的木葉三忍。我想……應該甚麼也不必多說了吧？

井陣：欸？你們忘了博人從來不以出身評斷人嗎？況且門當戶對哪裡浪漫，美好的故事來自主角的身分懸殊……喂等等別扣我分啊！……好啦好啦，我爸和博人的父親以前是同一小隊，這樣夠登對了吧！

門當戶對：鹿代=巳月=井陣

**第四回合**

井陣：明明是三個人的電影……，為甚麼又只剩我和蝶蝶？咦，第七班也只剩巳月和佐良娜，那博人不就跟鹿代單獨去追白夜團？鹿代跑這麼急原來是想英雄救 ~~美~~ 博人嗎？啥你說其實是博人主動追著鹿代去的？怎麼可能，我不相信！

鹿代：甚麼都不要想，甚麼都不要看，現在只要專心解開博人中的幻術。還有，我和兩义只是朋友。博人，相信我，當我們在一起，就沒有甚麼事難得倒我們！我不會讓你受到傷害的！

巳月：博人，放心的去吧！就讓我做你最堅強的後盾。

保護欲：？？

**第五回合**

鹿代：在討論顏值排名以前，相信住在木葉的都知道，金髮配黑髮才會長長久久。我可以舉一堆案例，像是我爸媽、我發小的爸媽，還有七代和火影夫人－我是說日向家那位不是宇智波家那位……呃，好啦，兩位都符合。恕我直言，樓下那位長得再好看有甚麼用，整體配色就是褪色版博人。

井陣：我和博人的頭髮、眼睛、膚色都不是同一色號好嗎？照樓上的邏輯，我也可以說藍眼配綠眼沒有未來，看看七代和櫻阿姨。前一句是我爸說的，倒不是擔心我跟綠色眼睛的人在一起。

巳月：欸？顏值嗎？我的長相來自當今最新科技精心挑選出的完美基因。你們看，我的眸色是博人的髮色，我的髮色是博人的眸色。我們站在一起超和諧，應該沒人能反駁吧？

顏值契合：經判定，人工與自然無法比較

**第六回合**

巳月：我告訴石英，博人曾經是我的太陽。為甚麼是曾經？因為他現在不只是我的太陽了。他是我心之所向。

鹿代：博人，我明白你很擔心巳月，但你可曾想過，他對你的重要性就像你對我一樣，我在乎你如同你在乎他。你可以為了他冒被視為叛忍的風險，我也能為了你，拋下我身後的所有一切……不要走啊！博人！！

井陣：巳月失蹤，難道他打算放棄追求博人了嗎？博人竟然追著巳月去了，還拉著鹿代一起！不行，為了不落人後，我也只能跟去了！！

羈絆：巳月>鹿代=井陣

**第七回合**

巳月：我想成為博人的月亮，照亮你的每一個夢境。博人，你還在沉睡嗎？對不起，這次我無法喚醒你。再多抱歉，也無法緩解我心中的愧疚與心疼。

鹿代：別說了，博人。我們都一起走了那麼遠，我與你生死相隨、不離不棄。博人，跟著你到這裡，我不後悔。

井陣：我表面上看似是被拉來的，其實我也放不下你。別說土之國，我跟你到天涯海角。

忠誠度：皆爆表而無法測量

**第八回合**

仍未解

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

是土之國風塵太大還是眼前的狗糧太香？

男團成員間的角力仍在繼續，爭奪博人的戰鬥猶未止息。

博人的真命天子會是以上三位之一嗎？還是會在不久後的將來出現呢？

讓我們繼續看下去>>

（註1：並不會有後續）

（註2：川木正在遠遠趕來的路上）

博人：你們都是我的好朋友！ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ


End file.
